vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-108.64.147.46-20131220235147/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131221015133
I don't agree with any of this even for tvd this would be to hard to follow first off delenna i can't say i am a fan of either delana or stelan but i don't think delana is going anywhere caroline dies said this is just a fight and it looks like when we come back stefan of all people will try and help damon go back to elena. I think by involving stefan this way shows the audience that stefan is ready to move on. As for Damon being evil when did he stop you may love damon but as caroline said damon is not a nice guy as we have seen with both damon and klaus there is always a reason they do what they do. Damon once told klaus if you are going to be bad then be bad with a purpose. If what i think you are talking about is the new bad that is coming i highly doubt it will be damon for one thing the show is primarily around him and elana and stefan and another it would be way to predictable whoever it is it will be someone we least expect all we know for sure is that it is someone we may care about and that they are male. There has been no scoops as to who it is just guesses. That leads us to Steferine here is the thing the show has done alot of fast ground work here having her sick i think this is a plot point so that they can bond, also it allows the audience to see another side of katherine that we maybe able to see stefan with as well having stefan move on will be a big plus in her favor he loved her once. Kat has done some horrible things in some ways worse then klaus or damon because at least with those two we also got to see why they do things they do and we also see a softer side with damon it is his scene with elana or stefan for klaus it is his scene's with caroline and at times we have compassion for them with katherine we never have. I don't see them resurrecting tatian for one thing her story was more about the originals and for another we already know of tatian and i think her story has already been told way to much. From what we know this story isn't so much as a body switch then a body merge it seems that if this happens then elana and katherine will be in the same body untill they can find a replacement and from katherine going on about how stefan likes her body i could see this happening until they find the fourth dopplegagger where ever she is but they still need to find someone that can do the travelor spell nadia doesn't know how so they need a travelor. In other words kat won't be dying but we may have to deal with elana and katherine in one body for awhile which i am guessing will through a wrench into both delana and steferine. It is hard to say if katherine will become a vamp again possible depending on what the other dopplegagger is but i don't see elana becaming human again i think we are past the whole cure thing. Not to mention i am pretty sure arron taking the seringe will play into the next arc